Frozen T
by littlebluelady
Summary: There was no way in for Jack Frost. But that didn't mean he was giving up.
1. Part 1

**Summary: There was no way in for Jack Frost. But that didn't mean he was giving up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG nor the Teen Titans. They belong to their rightful owners. This story, is however mine.**

 **A/n: Set before the episode 'X'.**

 **WARNING : Some things may be altered to fit the story. (Explanation will be at the end of the story)**

 **XOXOXOXO**

Jack Frost had lived for 300 years and would probably live longer if he didn't (get a chance to) do something stupid. To mankind, this might be the best miracle God could ever bestow to a man, but to Jack immortality wasn't _just_ that.

He was invisible, and his existence was there because the books said so. Every word he uttered was for his ears alone to hear, every work he'd done was credited to nature, and much to his horror, he could not recall the warmth of another skin under his touch.

Because they did not believe in him.

Jack had watched the world evolve and revolve, broken by wars and rebuilt above peace. He'd seen nature shatter humanity, throw them into the deepest pit and swallow them whole with the sea, but in the end they rose. Humanity always rose. But amidst billions of them, he had not seen a single one - a _single_ one - gawk at his sight, ask him to make more snow days, and _simply_ call him Jack Frost.

Because they did not believe in him.

And with this thought, Jack ran away from cities, civilization, and life itself.

 **XOXOXOXO**

The Titans' Tower, by all accounts, was infuriating.

The windows had no shutters, no locks that he could freeze over to grant him access. The doors were mechanical and automatic, and most certainly solid; his staff wouldn't be able to break them even if they were frozen to the bone. The rooftop was flat and plain, and the security systems could kill him if he so much as touch them.

There was no way in for Jack Frost.

It was maddening, really. Failing to infiltrate a home _run_ by teenagers meant he stood no chance against Batman's Lair. When the thought had first hit him, he'd been perched on their window, his frustration growing as the gigantic screen and modern interior mocked him from inside. The alien girl had been baffled at the sight of his frost crackling in the middle of summer.

But that didn't mean he was giving up.

He renewed each visit with brilliant ideas and left dejected. And after each failure, progress was made, and at last, he'd come up with one thing that he knew just _had to_ work. The only thing unsettling about it was that he had not thought of this sooner, and knew well that if he confided into Bunnymund, he'd outright call him an idiot.

And so for (probably) the fifth time, Jack once again stood at the shore of the island, staring and refreshing the vivid image of the Tower in his mind. Waves sloshed lazily behind him and the air held a slight chill as it approached winter. The living room was empty, which meant there was a high chance of the Titans being away, _which_ also meant Jack came at the right time.

They arrived a short time later; an odd bunch of normality, science, and supernatural slapped together. He'd learned first from Bunnymund that they were an even odder group than them. And North confirmed this when he accidentally slipped out that only one of them was human while the rest was partially or not at all.

(Nonetheless, they _were_ still teenagers. The boys still liked _boy stuffs_ and the girls still liked _girl stuffs._ )

(…)

(Right?)

The boys were in a hurry to continue a seemingly intense video game, so they hustled inside with the girls following leisurely behind them. He followed them through the front door - _the front door, can you believe it?-_ and it was understandably hard for Jack Frost to keep up with them, when the grandeur of the Tower hit him full force.

As soon as the door clicked shut, he was in another dimension. Gone was the smell of the sea. Jack breathed AC and clean immaculate furniture. Leather armchairs lined up neatly at the sides of carpeted floor. The ceiling was tall, and though he could easily reach them, he still felt insignificant.

"This place is almost as good as North's," he said out loud, did not receive any reaction from the Titans, and for once was glad about it.

In very few occasions, being a spirit—with its cursed invisibility and intangibility—proved advantageous. He could have never just waltzed into North's workshop or the Tooth's Palace without alerting someone. But here, where people don't know him, he could.

A few minutes later, Jack realized he'd miscalculated.

Because as soon as the elevator's door closed shut, a pair of violet eyes zoomed in on him. Her gaze fell at a spot near his ear, but Jack was certain it wasn't the kind of passing glances you'd give at a bug on the wall. Between the sudden boisterous laughter and the voice in his head, Jack dimly recalled that _she_ was half-demon. He hoped the most she could do was sense him.

"That car is mine!" Beast Boy declared and as the doors slid open, he morphed into a tiny green mouse and scurried through the tiny gap before any of them could follow.

"Hey! We agreed there'd be no cheating this time!" Something shot out from Cyborg's arm and Jack watched with a soft _Oh_ as the thing whizzed in the air. He heard frantic squeaks and a loud crash.

 _OK_ , Jack thought, _OK_. He was a spirit and they were super-powered teens. _OK_.

The Titans were already ahead, so he too followed before the elevator could lock him inside. Cyborg was carrying a sulking Beast Boy, followed by an amused Robin and a giggling Starfire. Wait, what about the other—

"I may not be able to see you," came a chill voice beside him. "But I can sense you fine. Try anything funny—" Somewhere in the room, a toaster glowed black and exploded.

The Titans halted their tracks and gape at her sudden outburst; Cyborg was especially devastated. "My toaster!"

Raven walked pass him without a glance. "Nothing you can't fix," she said in her usual clipped tone.

Maybe he should've tried Batman's lair first.

Jack shook his head. He didn't come here to trash the whole place, and even if he did, he would've chosen a _safer_ time. Jack wouldn't let a simple threat ruin his day just because he wanted a personal tour. So he mustered what was left of his interest, and floated around while ignoring a pair of cautious eyes.

Jack had seen bits of the ops room; each time getting more hooked than before. And now that there was no longer a three-inch glass wall stop him, Jack vowed to scour every inch. The kitchen was the closest, so he went there first. The stack of dirty dishes made him mindful of where the end of his staff was, and he dared not touch anything in fear of accidentally using his powers. Something was cooking in the oven. He sniffed, but could not find a dish with a similar scent.

His inspection only lasted a few more moments, and he went to the couch, where most of the Titans lingered. He settled carefully beside Robin, who looked the least raucous between the three of them as they mashed and crushed the colorful buttons of their controller. When the cars hit a curve, Cyborg's car skidded out of lane, and he cursed nearly throwing his controller away.

"Ha!" Beast Boy said. "Ha!"

Cyborg grounded his teeth, looking incredibly miffed by his apparent lost. "Now just you wait 'till the next round."

"When I kick your robot butt!"

"The first rule in driving, Beast Boy," Robin interrupted smugly beside him. "Keep your eyes ahead." And then his red car swerved past Beast Boy's.

He gaped at the screen, and for a second his fingers stopped moving all together before they return their smashing routine in a more furious manner.

"Boys," Raven said, peeking from her book.

Jack chuckled at that. Boys indeed. Though he only got to play once, when Jamie's mom and Sophie were away. On that day, Jack found out that he sucked at video games.

"Snow!" Starfire suddenly said, and then almost immediately, her excitement dropped to confusion. "But I believe this is not the wintry season?"

And of course that remark had him halting his thoughts because anything related to winter meant Jack Frost's business. With rare skepticism, he wandered next to her and observed the tiny twinkles of white fluttering in the air. There was no mistaking that he was seeing snow, and there was no mistaking that winter should not have come yet. It wasn't his work and even if it was Mother Nature's, Jack had flown through the clouds today and sworn that they did not and should not produce snow.

"Not yet, though winter is near," Robin said mildly, glancing from the screen. He didn't seem concern, but Jack was. "But sometimes it just happens, Starfire. Climate changes."

Sometimes when he's around, yes. But it wasn't. _His_. Work.

And then as if to make the matter even worse, the electricity flickered out, and with it the lights and the video games. Jack heard consecutive whines, a drop of a controller, and a, "Dude! Just when I was about to beat him!"

While they mourned for the lost of electricity and their virtual race cars, Jack only felt dread, playing its tiny little fingers on his back. He didn't trigger the snow, and nature certainly didn't. The lights went out, and there was a half-demon girl whose eyes are trained on his direction, suspicious and questioning.

It wasn't like she could hear him, but Jack already had both hands in the air. "I swear it wasn't me!"

A beat where she narrowed her eyes (which dutifully served its purpose for he stepped back in the air) before she turned back to the others. "Shouldn't the backup generator be working by now?"

Cyborg tapped at his arm. It shouldn't have been this dark since it was barely afternoon, but Jack noticed, with growing trepidation, that Cyborg's cybernetic eye glowed brighter by the second. "It should. I'll go down now and check on it."

There was nothing else significant going on so Jack once again resumed his observation of Jump City, which to his surprise, was disappearing behind white. Jack pressed his face against the window, and saw the snow swirl and whirl in furious speed, splotching the window with white. Jack had never seen a snowstorm this bad, let alone create it. He needed to get out of here and stop it before it could —

Robin snapped his head. "What was that?"

"Me," Jack wheezed from above, clutching his forehead. Why was this damned 3-inched glass always in his way?

"Uhm, guys…" It was Beast Boy, and his voice sounder even meeker than usual. "Look I know it's climate change and stuff, but," he pointed behind him, at the snow which was beginning to look like hail. "This is so freaky."

A beat of silence, where terror, dread, and confusion melted together and then -

"Let's find Cyborg and get out of here!"

They went and it was Raven's glance that stopped him from following—but only for a second—before he moved. If they were going out, so was Jack.

It seemed like the group always moved in a certain pattern— Robin in the front being the leader he was, with Beast Boy, who had morphed into an animal, and the girls flying side by side—and Jack noticed this as he glided behind them, making sure the wind didn't pick up too fast as to spoil his position. It sort of reminded him of his own team of guardians. Huh.

They rounded a corner, and all movements stopped so suddenly Jack nearly ran into one of them. In retrospect, he would have done the exact same thing, if he'd gotten a rare occasion to stumble upon a perfect ice statue of his own friend.

Except, it probably wasn't a statue.

Cyborg was on his tiptoes. His body leaned heavily to the front and his arms were suspended in the air behind him. Something must have struck him from behind, before the ice crept up to him and froze him mid-air.

And then the Titans huddled into a circle, voice furious yet quiet, as if they knew someone was eavesdropping. The conversation, Jack recalled later as he told the Guardians of his tale, went something like this:

 **Robin** : (Scowls) As expected, someone must have broken into the Tower and created the storm.

(And since it was Jack who apparently had no obligation of paying attention or giving a peace of his mind, he was the first and only one to notice Beast Boy crouching towards the statue.)

 **Raven** : I can always teleport us out.

(He watched bemused, as the shape-shifter prodded and poke at places that he could not have touched had Cyborg been _not frozen_ )

 **Robin** : Doesn't mean they can.

 **Starfire** : Which means whoever did this to Cyborg, might still be in the tower.

( _Crash_ )

(Jack held back a laugh, but The Titans didn't share his amusement. He stopped, eventually.)

 **Beast Boy** : Uhm…(Poor attempts at hiding the shattered icicle) Whoops?

 **Robin** : (Turns back to the group) Split up and search the Tower.

And split up they did, except Jack wasn't part of the team and had no idea what to do. He needn't think too hard though.

"Come with me," Raven said quietly once the others have gone.

With the threat still in mind, Jack began his flight with uncertainty.

"You're nervous," she remarked after a while.

Jack never thought of her as someone who would pursue a conversation, but he was glad, hence one-sided. "You threatened me." And nearly rolled his eyes when he said it.

"I don't usually communicate with poltergeists, but I had to make sure you wouldn't bother us."

How flattering. She thought of him as a poltergeist. "OK, kid. Indirect apology accepted."

"You're not a normal spirit are you?" She blinked cautiously at the air, like she was gauging his invisible reaction. "The ones that usually come here are grieving, or confused... You're...mischievous, and yet...lonely."

At this, Jack felt the need to finally acknowledge her existence, and his too, so he touched the wall next to him and fern like frosts curl to life. Raven pulled her hood down, and with caution let her fingertips follow the swirls and twirls of the pattern.

"Ice," she murmured, stepping back and pulling her hood on again. Jack didn't realize she'd gone away until she turned the corner. "You were frightened in the ops room because you thought I'd suspected you," she said when he had caught up.

"Well, yeah." He said. "Though you gotta tell me how you figured this out. I mean everything. You're the first person to actually sense me without believing."

Raven didn't hear him of course, but her answer wasn't thrown off too far (And this freaked him out)."I did suspect you but I didn't sense any negative emotion in you at all."

Emotions. Everything clicked together now. Raven didn't sense _him_ , she sensed his _emotions._ Invisibility and intangibility be damned, he was still a being and like others he still had emotions. She didn't need to believe in him to know he existed. Jack grinned.

She must've sensed the drastic change, for she turned to look at him curiously under her hood. "Please don't be like Beast Boy. Or Starfire."

It was like the culprit-whoever he was- could hear them, because not a second later a piercing scream filed through the hallway, carrying terror that shook them to the bones.

It was Starfire's.

 **XOXOXOXO**

He'd go search for places he only heard in legends, and not in a few occasions did he discover things that only existed in tales spun by adults as their children fell asleep. He'd find strange symbols carved in cracked walls, and ruins of temples whose history was lost to mankind. He'd find lost civilizations that would soon disappeared humanity evolved.

If the Guardians were looking for him, he'd wander to places they wouldn't look for, like the deep jungles of Africa. But even there he found people (scientists and they were too engrossed on their research of green monkeys to even notice _someone_ play with their baby until he realized that he was _supposed_ to be upset with them), so he went further, to the peaks of the mountains where the weather was too extreme for any of them to survive.

Or if the clouds were gone and the sky was clear, Jack would search for a vacant hill, lay his back on the grass, watch the Milky Way, and realize that stars weren't the only thing out there.

But there was still one person he could not escape from. The Moon was there, and still there, no matter where he went. As the nights of his escape passed, the Moon would shamefully remind him of his neglected work, until he grudgingly returned to bring winter to society.

In the end, Jack always returned.

And each time he brought with him hope, of ever finding that one believer.

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **A/n: There'll be one or two more chapter(s)**

 **Cookies in exchange for reviews?**


	2. Part 2

**Thanks for those who have reviewed, faved, and followed!**

 **Disclaimer : ROTG and Teen Titans belong to their rightful owners, which unfortunately isn't me. This story is however, mine.**

 **I tried to end it in this chapter, but I'm afraid time wouldn't allow it. So...yeah.**

 **XOXOXOXO**

Between 300 years and today, there were times when bringing fun wasn't as fun and as satisfying as they should. He was still miffed about not having any believers, and this might have been _part_ of the reason, but he wasn't as willing to lock himself in isolation, so Jack opted for something else : his life (which wasn't much really, but he was clinging hard to the last thread).

Other than fun and snow days and trying to break into Santa Claus' workshop, Jack traveled.

In every road he crossed, every shop he entered, every _place_ he visited, there was never a same experience. He supposed he sounded like an eager tour leader, though if he were suddenly human, Jack dared to entertain the idea of becoming one (and the 300-year worth of accumulated knowledge made him a competent one too). He would hear of a particular place, and he would visit at once. Or perhaps an event, like the traveling circus performing in a town he happened to be (And he let them carry him to the next few towns while he watched them practice in the backstage).

Other than that, well, Jack adapted.

Being a spirit did not grant him some sort of superiority. In truth, it was the other way around. Humans changed, grew and evolved, and Jack had to bend and shape himself to fit into their new cultures and set of rules that he often despised. Fashion changed, so Jack stole a blue hoodie that happened to be his size off someone's laundry hanger in exchange for a three epic snow days for their children. Social hierarchy among children did too, so Jack went to high schools, and educated himself on the popular jocks with their faithful queen bees and the supposedly lame nerds and nobodys. Then there was the definition of fun. When this changed (and it often did), he would be forced to retract into a period of research. His latest founding resulted in a furious battle against gadgets to coax children's attention.

There were more, but this was _basically_ Jack Frost, for three hundred years. There were some perks of being a Winter Spirit, perks that he grudgingly admitted, but he still hated it.

He still hated The Moon.

He still hated being Jack Frost.

 **XOXOXOXO**

When they found Starfire, Jack imagined the girl turning with fists raised high and eyes glowing only to be reduced into a silenced flesh frozen to the wall. The Titans did not react to this as kindly as he did, as it seemed that the fact that _someone_ had thrashed them in their own home finally caught up. They were pissed.

But since Jack did not live in the Titans Tower and did not share their offense, he was free to do whatever he want, which in this case was to free Starfire from her ice prison. After his chat with Raven, it finally occurred to him that he could have done something to help Cyborg and probably should, to Starfire. But regardless of his title, the ice wouldn't thaw.

Defeated in his own element and suddenly feeling as offended as the Titans, Jack stepped back, and tuned his ears to their furious chatter.

"You guys know anyone that could've done this?" Beast Boy held out his ten fingers. "Mad Mod? Gizmo? Soto?! Oh God, he's coming back for me, isn't he? And now he's gonna turn all of you guys into his pets too!"

Raven slapped the back of his head. "Think first before you start jabbing your finger somewhere else ."

"But-"

"There's a possibility that we're facing new enemies," Robin said. "He's taken two of us, but we've seen what he's capable of. I don't need any of you incapacitated, so we'll stick together from now on."

Jack fully agreed, and the team once again went to search for the intruder. But they needn't look for long, because the Tower suddenly shook with tremendous force, the floors and walls rumbling as they held their ground against it.

"Titans, go!"

Beast Boy dropped on all fours, his body growing longer and his face sporting a snout. Now, wielding the speed of a cheetah, he easily led the team of three (or four). Jack was sort of glad he guided snow sleds through traffic in a daily basis, because without his reflexes, he would've hit the wall while the Titans pursue this new hint like mad dogs. Somewhere between this and that, Jack realized they were tracing their steps back to the ops room, and finally he saw a familiar set of sliding doors. They were opened. But no one saw the thin ice over their metal floor until Beast Boy lost his footing, skidded across the room, and crashed into the wall.

"Holy sh-" The voice clamped up for a second. "Kate, I told you, we shouldn't have done that!"

Jack pressed himself to the door frame, movements slowing down as he processed. _Kate?_

"Seriously, Kid! Not now! Freeze him!"

 _Kid..?_

Beast Boy screamed. "Wait!"

 _You mean...two?_

Indeed there were two figures in the room...a boy and a girl, both ridiculously, heavily-clothed ...and one held a gun which seemed to be the one responsible of the growing number of ice statues in the Tower, and Beast Boy was to join them. Oh dear.

Out of the line of his vision, Jack saw red flash in the air, knocking the said gun out of the culprit's hand. He yelped and cursed, as his weapon clattered to the floor.

"Step away from him," Robin growled out, the birdarang securely in his hand. With only Raven to back him up, the team looked oddly unbalanced. Well, they _had_ just lost two members, and in the process of losing another. Jack perched himself on his staff, curious as to see where this development of events would take him.

"The Boy Wonder," 'Kate' said. There was nothing sensual about her tone, just a hint caution. "I'd say it's an honor to finally meet you, but I suppose the circumstances won't allow it."

"I said step away from Beast Boy."

With her attempt of small talk bluntly rebuked, the blonde girl clucked her tongue and looked at her partner, who had apparently recovered and was dusting off his clothes.

"Can't do that," replied 'Kid'. "Though, if you let me finish my job, your friend won't suffer." And he waved to the lump on the floor, whose bottom half was frozen solid, and was currently shivering and shuddering at the cold.

Robin only narrowed his eyes. "You won't need to finish your job if I get your gun."

There were stories of the Titans, of their violent fights and the destruction left after each one. Sometimes during his occasional visits to Jump City, his curiosity wouldn't simply back down and he was forced to search for crumpled newspapers that were a few days outdated. They were always in the headlines, and the pictures were good enough to replace the real thing, but now he was given a rare chance of watching them live.

It seemed there was an unspoken agreement that Robin would take Kid while Raven would take Kate. Robin moved just as the boy pulled another gun from his waist, and he pelted him with beams that grew into ugly jagged ice blocks as soon as it found a surface. The Boy Wonder dodged and moved, his steps not faltering even if the beam landed a few inches away from his feet, and Jack noticed with triumph that his target was growing desperate.

But there were other people in the room, and he realized this just in time as he dove to his side to avoid a drawer of sharp kitchen utensils to his head. Cloak billowing and body clothed in the same energy that toasted the toaster, Raven looked merciless.

"Move!" And he did, once he realized that Kate had skated behind him and made him an invisible shield against Raven's impromptu projectiles.

It was rather tiring, keeping track of two consecutive fights and avoiding the crossfire at the same time. Raven was taking every surface he could step on, so he settled with pressing himself to the ceiling at the top corner of the room, where everything was less likely to kill him. The spot granted him a nice view too.

On his left, Robin had his bow staff ready to knock that ridiculously dressed boy out cold, and to his left, the blonde girl had apparently run out of ice to skate on; Raven had managed to corner her. It seemed the fight was closing in, and fortunately, closing in the way he wanted it to. Then, after the villains have been dealt with, they would get out, and he could finally stop this equally ridiculous snowstorm from bringing impending doom onto Jump City.

 _Beep_

All eyes turned to the circular object in the middle of the room.

 _Beep_

"That's-"

 _BeepBeep_

Robin's ankle glowed black.

"Raven!"

 _BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep-_

Everything went white.

 **XOXOXOXO**

These were his first strings of thoughts that crossed his mind, a millisecond after the blast :

He was blind.

Everything was cold.

He didn't feel pain.

Maybe he was dead?

Pfft. He'd already done that. He couldn't possible have died twice, right?

With this question heavy in mind, Jack blinked, realized (with great relief) that he had not gone to the afterlife after all, before he finally noticed that everywhere around him, he saw ice.

It was like someone had dumped a bucket of white paint, and did not consider to be deliberate about it. The bottom half of the room was covered in various degrees of ice, the middle being thickest. Jack, who had been far above, was fortunate enough to only have his front covered in frost that could easily be wiped off. The Titans...however...

Robin was below him, and as Jack dropped down to observe his unmoving body, he noticed the faint rise and fall of his chest. He let out a breath, and went to remove ice crusts over his hair and cape until his fingers passed through.

Of course. The Boy Wonder would have to help himself it seemed.

When Jack saw the shape-shifter, Jack could not decide if he were in a better fate or not. Beast Boy had his arms shielding his face, but obviously they were not enough to stop from turning into a human popsicle. At least he didn't have to suffer. Raven, on the other hand...

Robin had escaped in exchange for her own. The blast had caught her on the spot, her body disappearing into mere discoloring under thick layers of ice. Only her head and a few jutting fingers were spared.

It was understandable to think she had fallen unconscious, but once again, Raven never failed to amaze him. When he landed by her side, she blinked slowly at the air. Her voice was a mere whisper. A small movement of her tongue that barely reached his ears. "Help Robin."

Apparently Kate had also broken away from the ice wall that had locked her in by hacking and kicking them with the blades of her skate, and Jack was too focused to blow her away to even notice her. A moment later, he stilled. "What?"

"Help Robin," she said louder.

There were another pair of ears listening of course, and Kate forgot to reach for her gun to look strangely at her. "Uhm...I know you're goth and stuff, but who are you talking to?"

Raven was used to ignoring people, even if said person was moments away from turning her into ice. She shouted at him. "There's no point in helping me so go help him! Now!"

A moment later, Jack understood why. It seemed Kate wasn't the only one who had survived. Robin was held at point-blank range by none other than Kid himself.

A flicker of memory flashed in his mind and something surged through his veins. The air around him moves and lashed like coiled whips, and then Jack moved. He passed the sofa. He passed the TV. He passed everything and just when the gun glowed blue, Jack clapped his hands together.

Even when he could barely think, Jack knew the boundaries of his powers, and he only sent the boy to the wall, enough to distract him. The gun clattered to the ground once more, as Kid cursed and looked around at the culprit, but found none.

At that very faithful moment, Robin stirred.

"Get him out of here! If they catch both of us, it's over!"

Jack heard the cock of a gun. "I don't think so. Kid!"

It was chaotic. His mind was torn between two equally important subjects, but Raven's instruction was very specific. The problem was, the Boy Wonder didn't believe in him and could not sense him. Moving him out of the room was _impossible_ without touching him, and he feared forcing him out would hurt him more. Though he supposed there was no other way.

When Robin regained his senses, and when Kid finally gained hold of the gun, it was too late. The wind helped him close in the last few feet until he was beyond the door. The two villains gaped, and Jack took this small opening to freeze the entrance with the thickest ice he could produce.

"The heck?!" It was Kid, and he was pounding at the ice. "How did-? This is just so weird!"

"You sure it wasn't your gun?"

"Don't you think I'd have noticed if I had been the one who made this?"

"Calm down, brother. I think I can break it."

Well, if they were going to hack there way through, then Jack would have to work fast. He could not tell how Robin was doing, with that mask hiding his eyes, but he guessed the Boy Wonder was still in shock, for he was still staring at what had moments ago been the entrance to the ops room. Jack took this chance to frost the wall beside him, which fortunately held similar characteristics as glass. He ignored his startled gasp, as he doodled a stick-man, brought it to live, and then made it run to the opposite direction.

Robin just stared, mouth opening and closing.

Jack sent a gentle push, nudging his back.

"Uh..." He began. "You're not Kid's or Kate's...?"

Jack made the doodle shake its head, moved its arm as if to say "Come on!"

Robin understood his message, of perhaps he had finally given in to the oddities that the world had presented him with. He followed.

Jack followed the coarse of the hallways. After passing through a few times, he had familiarized enough to know where the exit was. But Jack didn't choose this. Instead, he found a door without any Titan's name written in bold, and opened it. Robin didn't even flinch.

"The bathroom?"

At least it had a mirror. After making sure that there was no trail of them, nor the siblings, Jack closed the door gently behind him. He made the air around the mirror slow down until it reached a freezing degree, until the surface produced the fog he deemed appropriate.

Robin still did not react, as he rested his back on the door.

"I know it's hard for you," Jack said. "But please try." And he began tracing words.

 _Hi_

A twitch but nothing more.

"Uh..." Think, Jack, think!

 _Raven told me to help you_

"Raven?" Robin, stepped closer to the mirror, reading the words over and over again, like he could not believe it. "Wait...are you some kind of spirit?"

The doodle, which had obediently sat cross-legged in the air, nodded its head.

"Some kind of _ice_ spirit?"

Jack mulled about it. It seemed he had been given two more titles today, and the doodle nodded. "Winter, but I guess that works too."

The Boy Wonder looked around the compacted room. "Do you...have a name?"

At any other day, this question would have thrilled him, because really, he had never expected anyone to ask him that. But today, he only felt a bit of what he had imagined.

 _Jack_

They elapsed in silence, and for once, it was for the good, for he heard Kid's and Kate's voice, drifting through the gap between the doors. They were looking for the last Titan, but a bit of ego was enough to send this thought away because really, what could he do?

Alone?

Robin did not feel insulted, however, and a slow small smile made it to his face.

"So, Jack, you said you wanna help?"

 **XOXOXOXO**

Pitch happened.

There was nothing much to say other than that he survived and that Jack Frost had made peace with himself.

And Moon.

And life.

Life.

It just got a lot better.

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **Ice Kate and Kid Kold didn't appear in the series, but rather in the comic. They're the Teen Titan version of Captain Cold and his sister, big enemies of the Flash.**

 **Cookies in exchange for reviews?**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans and ROTG. They belong to their rightful owners. THIS STORY** **is however MINE.**

 **Thank you for those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story!**

 **XOXOXOXO**

Jack didn't need much elaboration to know what must be done. With Robin safely towed behind him, they crept out of their bathroom (s _lash_ temporary haven _slash_ meeting room), and went to search for the siblings. The task, which had been thought difficult, turned out not to be. Apparently the siblings had taken the liberty to turn the Tower into an ice skating ring in their absence.

Unlike him, Robin found this offending.

"They're underestimating us," he said, though the fact that he _had_ to clean this all up should have tipped him off too. Perhaps Jack could thaw it later...but then he'd have to find his way out again.

Nah, the Titans should be okay.

The trail led them a few flight of stairs down and a couple more turns before they reached another set of doors. Jack did not recognize it, but whatever secrets it held was what had attracted all these troubles. He could tell, because Robin's face scrunched up with all seriousness.

"What could they possibly want from the evidence room?" Robin said wonderingly.

"I don't know...maybe your evidence?" He said and felt strangely pleased with being able to talk back while maintaining a peaceful (yet one-sided) conversation.

A moment of silence, and then, "Just...be careful, alright?" Robin stared hard at the ceiling, seemingly sure he was there even though he wasn't. "We keep weapons in there. Weapons...from our enemies."

Ah. Those kind of evidences. "And you keep all those dangerous stuffs in one place with minimum security?"

The Boy Wonder did not hear this of course, and believed his lack of reaction worrying. "You are still here right?"

After everything they had been through, he still think he'd just ditch him? Jack was mischievous but he wasn't that bad! Though he did feel slightly sorry for making him question his sanity, so he sent a soft, reassuring breeze to ruffle his hair.

Robin's shoulders drooped slightly. "Okay. Ready?"

For the umpteenth time that day, Jack let the frost speak of his existence, and then he was off.

As promised, Jack carefully wove his way between pedestals, trying not to look too closely at whatever _treasure_ they hold. Seriously though...creepy masks? Axes and swords? Were those...Were those puppets of the Titans? Jack wondered how such things could become so _evil,_ but it looked like the Titans had faced even sicker bad guys than him.

At the back of the room, two familiar figures huddled around a particularly interesting pedestal. Kid was holding a hat, similar to ones owned by traditional magicians. He weighed it in his hands before tossing it into a large sack similar to North's.

"How many more?" He asked and peered over something in his sister's hands. Jack spotted a small piece of paper with neat slant writings.

"A couple. Control Freak wants his remote control back."

"Seriously? A remote control?"

Jack had to agree on that, though no matter how ridiculous the weapon was, he'd never let them get a hold of it. He brought his staff to the bottom of the sack, and slowly let his frost do its job. In a matter of seconds, Kid was beginning to sag from the weight.

"I think I saw it somewhere here," Kate said.

"Hold on..." Kid moved the sack to his other shoulder, metal clanking and fabric rustling. "It's heavier than I thought."

"Stay still," Jack heard her say and wondered how the conversation had gone from this to that. Unless...

A grunt and then, "What?"

"Just stay still!" And Jack jumped just as the blades of her skate tore the sack open in half. Weapons poured out like water, making all sorts of alarming noises as they clattered to the ground.

Kid was freaking out. "Kate, what the hell?! That's our money right there!"

"I'm sorry!" As if just realizing what she'd done, her gaze dropped to the floor. "Kid, there's _ice. In the sack_."

"It's not the gun," Kid pressed, patting his waist. "Look, I know it's dangerous and all, and one month isn't exactly enough to get used to it, but I would've known, alright? Chill, sis. Just go get the items while I clean this up."

Oh no, Jack wasn't finished just yet. Moments ago, he'd passed by a villainous-looking, rectangular device with an inconspicuous red button; it had to be that. And though he _really_ wanted to know what that button does, he needed to seal it off from naughty fingers. His included.

"Kid!"

It was almost comical, to watch him struggle with so many things in his arms. "What?" He called after a moment.

"The lid's been sealed off," Kate said with fleeting horror. " _With ice."_

"So? Just break it with your skate!"

His sister made a strange sound. "You can be really dense, brother."

"It's just ice, Kate. Come on."

At that moment, Jack saw green and red.

"You didn't create the ice, Kid, and I didn't either - it's not normal! I told you we shouldn't have taken the job! This place is freaking me out!"

"Then get the items and we'll be on our merry way!" But by the time his orders were delivered, the only person to carry it out had been tied and subdued. Towels proved to be competent gags, if used correctly.

One down, one to go.

"Kate?" And when he didn't trigger any response, fear began its work. Kid returned everything to the ground (and successfully forgetting all the hard work he'd put in them) to pulled his gun out again. "I know you're here, Robin. Why don't you come out before I freeze you?"

Snow curled around his fingers until it followed the shape of his palm; a ball. "It's not Robin you should be worried about," Jack said and with precise aim, threw the snowball at his face.

Kid never expected assault from above, and certainly not something as small and as random as a snowball. It had the desired effect. And while he staggered to wipe snow from his face, Robin wisely took this opening to jab his arm, swipe his legs off, until he was nothing more but a stunned form on the ground.

When the snow finally cleared from his vision, Kid only met the black and white mask of none other than Robin's, and the only thought that crossed his mind was that at least, the Boy Wonder still had a reason not to break his face.

"It's over, Kid."

 **XOXOXOXO**

Robin could be a ferocious interrogator if the situation said so, and Jack had to find out firsthand as the Boy Wonder slammed his fist to the wall, inches away from Kid's unfortunate face. At least the other sibling was spared. "Talk!"

"OK, OK!" He said, turning a few shades paler. "We're just getting their weapons back, alright? They're offering good money, so we just took it!"

The answer wasn't satisfying. "Who are _they_?"

"Guys you've messed up with?" Kid offered. "Kate got the list! And look, man, I'm sorry I froze your friends, but please-"

"How do you reverse the effect?" Robin asked.

"The ice from the bomb will melt by itself, but if it's from the gun, then you have to use it. There's...a reverse button. Shouldn't be hard to spot."

Jack blew a soft breeze, partly to relax the Boy Wonder, partly to remind him that Jack _was_ still there, watching and trying not to squirm as much as Kid (Because _really,_ Jack wasn't the one being pinned to the wall by _the one and only_ Boy Wonder). Robin stilled, and pulled away just enough to let the boy breathe.

"And the blizzard?"

"The machine's on the roof," he spluttered quickly, and the answer gave Robin enough reasons for him to contain his anger to mere annoyance.

"Don't even think about escaping," he warned them both.

Even Jack, who did not start a blizzard, did not freeze his teammates into ice statues, and certainly did not try to steal his dangerous toys, took his words as vows. What would they possibly do?

 **XOXOXOXO**

The next hour went like this :

Jack volunteered to destroy this diabolical man-made blizzard.

Robin went to unfreeze his friends.

Then, after clearing ice and snow from the rooftop, he went to go find the Titans, whom he nearly crashed into on the way down. Apparently, the Tower was as inhabitable as the ice they had been trapped in, and with the electricty gone, the heater went away too. Weak and temporarily homeless, they'd settled for the rooftop, where the sun could offer them the warmth they craved for before it disappeared for the night.

And as the Titans celebrated their mobility and reunion, Jack was left to sit by the edge, alone, but content. The beautiful sunset was perhaps the universe's way of saying "Good job", and the moment was just calling for sweet goodbyes, but Jack didn't know how. Was he supposed to have an impromptu snowball fight and hug intangible teens? He didn't think so.

"I should've changed into a polar bear," Beast Boy said, sniffed, and sunk further into his pitiful blanket. Jack had tried to keep the worst of the cold away from him, but the recovery must be done on his own. "Though...hot chocolate would be great right now..." He said, looking over to the only person who had not fallen into victim. Other than Jack of course.

"Sorry, Beast Boy," Robin said, sending him an apologetic smile. "But the bomb destroyed the kitchen."

"What?!" He leapt at once to shudder in the evening breeze. "My tofu!"

"It's about time we change our diet," Cyborg chirped happily. An unsettling feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as Jack watched him rattle his cybernetic leg. "Ya sure that gun got rid of all the ice?" Cyborg brought it to his ear and he lapsed into thoughtful silence. "I can still hear it."

"Maybe you knocked a few screws loose...? Eh? Eh?" When no one laughed at his joke, Beast Boy sulked deeper in his blanket.

"Oh, Robin, I am most thankful for being freed!" Starfire said and gave the Boy Wonder a crushing hug. Jack though he saw red dusting over his cheeks. "You must tell us of how you did the kicking of butts!"

"You're welcome, but- _ah -_ I actually got help from someone else."

It was the magic word. Raven, whose only sign of beeing unfrozen was only a murmur of a small 'Thank you' to him when they'd passed each other, finally pulled her hood off to give meaningful glances at his direction. And Jack, the said _someone else,_ had a sudden unfounded anxiety attack that he had to turn away from the Titans just so that he could breath.

What was wrong with him? Wasn't this what he wanted all this time? To be acknowledged, thanked, and appreciated? Their excited "Where is he?" "Oh, we must thank him!" fully testified their well-intentions, but Jack could not muster enthusiasm. Only Raven's cut and clear order of "Robin, wait." prompted him to glance back.

Later on that day, he would wonder of what she'd said to make the Boy Wonder come to him personally, and with an unexpected kind of 'Hello' too.

"My mother used to sing about you."

Jack barely registered shock, but his body did, and his mouth dropped and his head whirled. "Are you...talking to me?" Because, really, an hour ago he'd been asking for constant frosts and wind to save his sanity.

Robin held out his hand, and for a moment the gesture was alien to him. "It's nice knowing I wasn't going crazy. Robin, by the way."

"Jack..." He swallowed. A proper introduction...! "Frost. Jack Frost. How...how did you figure it out?"

Robin gestured to something invisible behind him. "What you did back there, it triggered a memory." He paused, as if to contemplate the consequences of his next words. "When I was a kid."

"A kid, huh? I've met lots." Children of thousands of etnicities in the span of 300 years. A lot. "You gotta be a little more specific."

Jack had probably just breached a sensitive subject, but the discomfort only lasted for seconds and Robin smiled sadly sadly at him. "Years ago, did you happen to be terrorizing a circus?"

Orchestrating epic snowball fights during break time was not terrorizing! But before he could retort, his brain caught up and changed the course of his words entirely. "You played in the circus! Wait-how many years ago was that? Five? Six? Are you-"

Robin clamped his mouth and hissed. "If you know- don't say it. Alright? _Don't. Please."_

Excitement dissipated to confusion and Jack did clamp up after muttering a hurried "Sorry." Sensitive subject indeed. The boy looked visibly pained, though he was very good at hiding it. Only the sudden voices of his other companions broke the tension. Apparently their unheard questions and wonderings had bordered on annoying.

("Who's he talking to?")

("I don't see anyone.")

("Perhaps this friend is invisible?")

("He's just shy.")

("Wha-you mean Robin's not crazy?")

"I'm not," said Robin with a scowl.

They grinned sheepishly but said nothing.

"Why can't they see you?" Robin asked him quietly.

"Because they don't believe in me," Jack said and to his surprise did not feel indignant about it. "That's okay, they'll come to it eventually."

A look of understanding slowly dawned on him. "I see... And Raven?"

"Sensed my emotions, though I think she's figuring it out too," he said, glancing at said person whose stare was suddenly very accurate. "I, uh, I should be going. Winter isn't going to come to itself."

"Alright." Robin nodded. "You know, you're always welcome here."

He was already floating, but one could not simply turn down an offer to live in a giant T shaped tower.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"And if you wanted to have a tour around here, just ask," Raven said, coming up to him. "We'll be glad to show you around."

He stilled, wonder and surprise slowing down his mind. "You...?"

"Of course. And you can thank me later," she said, moving away to reveal gaping staring teenagers.

"Dude, I can see him!"

The wind was already pulling him further and further away, but his mind was too clouded to produce any coherent thought and all he could do was mirror their expressions.

And then, Jack Frost grinned.

"I'll - I'll be back on Christmas!" He called after the wind, and he watched them wave their goodbyes. "With Santa Claus!"

The only thing that Jack Frost caught afterwards, was a beat of silence, and a cry of, "Santa's real?!".

 **XOXOXOXO**

Eleven.

This was only a dot compared to the number of believers the other guardians had. Even after three hundred years. But that did not mean Jack Frost was ashamed to admit this minuscule number to the world.

Eleven meant there were eleven more souls out there who would look out for him.

Eleven meant there were eleven more souls who would thank him for beautiful winters and fun snowball fights.

Eleven meant there were eleven more souls who remember him, not as the Winter Spirit, not as the Guardian of Fun, but as the lonely spirit, who had discovered what it meant to be alive again, the one and only Jack Frost.

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **SO! We've come to the end of this story. The ending's a bit rushed, I know. But I really need to thank you for all of you who have stayed to read this 'till the end. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Explanation :**

 **1\. As I've said before, Kid Kold and Ice Kate did not appear in the series, but** ** _did_** **appear in the comics. They originally don't** ** _work_** **in Jump City, but in Keystone City, where Kid Flash and Jinx are.**

 **2\. They are also the Teen Titans version of Captain Cold and Golden Glider.**

 **3\. So** ** _about_** **the gun that Kid used...this is the slight alternation I talked about in chapter 1. Originally, Kid Kold does not know about Absolute Zero. Rather, it's a deadly skill owned by Captain Cold against the Flash.**

 **4\. What's absolute zero? The lowest temperature. Ever. Theoritically possible, even thouh it's not.**

 **5\. The gun Capatin Cold (Kid Kold) uses absolute zero, to slow down the molecules until they're barely moving (freezing them). However the victims do not die, and their molecules can be** ** _reactivated_** **, thus returning them to normal. This is why I Jack is unable to thaw the ice. This is also why Robin needs to use the gun to reverse the effects (on Cyborg, Stafire, and lower half of Beast Boy). The bomb only freezes them (half of Beast Boy and Raven).**

 **6\. I didn't count Sophie Benneth as Jack's believer.**

 **Cookies in exchange for reviews?**


End file.
